


Sinners to saints 罪人，圣人

by blakjc



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bottom Bucky, Hooker Bucky, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut, Top Steve Rogers, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-26
Updated: 2015-08-26
Packaged: 2018-04-17 08:07:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4659093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blakjc/pseuds/blakjc
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>通常来说，入室盗窃最后不会有这样的好下场。Bucky是个男妓，Steve Rogers在他试图进屋行窃的时候抓住了他。Steve没有生气，反而给这个可怜的家伙吃的和住的地方，Bucky想报答他。Steve试着让他相信自己不是他想的那种人……直到，他真变成了那种人。</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sinners to saints 罪人，圣人

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [sinners to saints](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1870056) by [stripperskywalker](https://archiveofourown.org/users/stripperskywalker/pseuds/stripperskywalker). 



外面在下雨，又下上了。Steven Rogers—Steve—真是烦透下雨了。不过作为自己公司的CEO，他很容易在这样的夜里溜出去。他花在公司上辛勤劳作的时间也得有点回报，可以偷偷懒了。所以他在雨刚开始下的时候偷溜了。

 

这雨搞得他从车门到自己家前门的那段路都狼狈不堪，雨水从他有型的金发上滴落到阿玛尼西装上。Steve并不在意；没什么可以让他情绪低落的，他正兴高采烈地想要在这个晚上好好享受一杯白兰地呢。

 

然而，在Steve注意到屋子前门开了一条缝之后，他皱起眉头。很明显，门被用什么东西撬开了。他以前遇到过这事；很多人都试图闯进CEO的房子。当然，他总是让那帮人幻想一下也许能进去，不过说真的，这确实是在升级了几次保安系统才做到的。有那么一会儿，里面很安静，所以他放松了一点。

 

不管是谁进了前门，那人都又把门锁上了，所以当Steve转动钥匙打开门的时候，他已经准备好会看见自己地砖上散落的各种乱七八糟，有东西丢了或者摔坏了，让人失望透顶。

 

然而，他只是看见一个人——从他对着Steve的后背判断是男性——正静静地审视着他房间里的一应陈设，小心翼翼地不碰坏什么东西；这一幕真是奇怪。Steve能看出来这个闯入者被雨浇了，他的衣服湿透，深色的头发在微微滴水。Steve不知道这个闯入者有没有听见他回家了，反正那人没有对此作出任何反应。

 

“嗨！”Steve叫道，从房间那头大跨了几步冲过来。“你到底在这干嘛？”

 

Steve一只手放在闯入者的肩上，趁他还没来得及对自己的喊话做出反应之前，强行把他扭转过身。Steve一直保持着健壮的身材，以至于让这个入侵者面露讶色。

 

当Steve低头看见入侵者的脸时，他自己脸上也露出惊讶的神情，不过是出于一个完全不同的原因。Steve从来没见过有人如此苍白疲惫；那人的蓝眼睛在因潮湿变深的发色映衬下近乎是灰色了，与他令人震惊的红唇形成鲜明对比，那嘴唇因惊讶微张着，甚至还微微撅起。Steve搞不明白，怎么有人会如此筋疲力尽还能又如此完美，他甚至希望自己没有回家撞见他，这样他就可以逃走了——Steve以前从来都没这么想过。

 

“嗯。”闯入者的语气有点吃惊，别看外表那样子，声音却意外的柔和。“你回来早了。”听起来好像他们是老朋友似的，这也不是一次入室抢劫，而只是一场小误会。

 

“你有病啊？”Steve这么想着，眼睛却仍旧盯着这闯入者的身上，看他的脸。

 

这人翻了个白眼，一点都没被Steve吓到。实际上，在Steve眼里，那人看起来好像这辈子里见识过很多这种情况。Steve的好奇更浓了。

 

“得了。”闯入者滑头地低声说了一句。“别好像你会可惜这堆东西似的。”他拿起一个看起来很贵、目前正毫无用处地摆在他的起居室里的物件，在他修长苍白的手指间转来转去。

 

Steve叹了口气。“那是个圣诞礼物。”他简直不能相信自己正在这儿配合那人，而不是因为这个闯入自家的家伙而大发雷霆。

 

那人咧嘴一笑，对Steve的回答很满意。“你要逮捕我吗，猛男？”

 

Steve冲着这个比自己矮一点的男人挑起一边眉毛。那人看上去像个磕了药的吸血鬼，可他还是那么令人咋舌地勾人，散发着吸引力，还暗示性地用舌头舔他微撅的嘴唇。

 

“我是应该那样做。”Steve开口，不知道接下去该说什么。最后叹了口气。“放下它，你看起来需要吃点东西。”

 

那个闯入者对这个回答很惊讶的样子，直起身，把那个他本来要偷走的玩意儿放回原处。他好奇地瞅着Steve，试探他。Steve朝厨房点点头，他才放松了点。

 

Steve递给他点吃的，他能最快找到的东西，结果最后跟他一块儿吃起来。“那，你叫什么？”

 

那人嘴里装着吃的，可笑地哼了一声。他看起来对那些食物很感激，尽可能地多吃。“有人闯进你家，然后你想知道他叫什么？这可真不像CEO办的事，是吧？”

 

Steve翻翻眼睛。“那就算是我没起诉你，你欠我一个解释吧。”

 

他咧嘴笑起来，Steve不想承认，可是每次这个个头儿稍矮、深色头发的男人跟他自己的蓝眼睛有眼神接触时，他的胃里就因为好奇直翻腾。

 

“你可以叫我Bucky。”

 

“Steve Rogers，不过我肯定你已经知道了。你，是个瘾君子？”Steve这么想着。他可不想绕圈子；这很可能是他看见Bucky的最后机会。“我是说，你看起来绝望无助，又饿又累，所以……”

 

Bucky轻笑起来，疑惑地瞧着Steve。“瘾君子？不是，我倒希望我是呢。”

 

Bucky盯着他的盘子看了半晌，十分明显地感觉到Steve还想要更多解释。最后，他抬头看着那个雕塑般的金发男人，抛了个媚眼。

 

“我在 _晚上_ 工作。”Bucky直截了当。

 

Bucky微嘟的红润双唇上的微笑是那么邪恶，Steve——那个辛勤工作，诚实忠诚的Steve——此刻，除了Bucky，无法集中精力在任何其他事物上。这个完全/完美的陌生人——字面上还有比喻上的意思——把他的思维全都搞乱套了。

 

“嗯，哦。”Steve挤出一句话。“那真是有趣的工作。”

 

Bucky耸耸肩。“能付账单。嗯，有时候。”他说话很直接，一边环顾Steve的豪宅。

 

“说到这儿，我不是接受施舍的人，所以……”

 

Steve听了这话，挑起一边眉毛。“那你可以入室盗窃，却不愿接受别人白给你的东西？”他不敢相信地问。

 

Bucky又那样咧嘴笑了，Steve强迫自己咬着嘴唇看向别处。

 

“事实是，”Bucky绕过操作台朝Steve走过去。Bucky脸上的表情充满野性，勾人地盯着Steve就像他是自己这个捕食者的猎物。“我不能不报答你就走。”

 

Steve的脸一下子写上明了的表情，他不得不提醒自己如何呼吸，特别是当Bucky缩短两人距离的时候。他的身体贴在Steve身上，两人身上激起如野火般的电流。

 

“哦，不……我不是那种……啊……”Steve被打断了，因为Bucky悄无声息地透过衬衣摸上他的腹部。Bucky的手顺着Steve的上腹部一路向下，一直摸到他的胯下，隔着裤子温柔地抓了一把他的分身。

 

Steve浑身的血液都涌到他的老二上了，对于Steve这种不由自主的回应Bucky笑了起来。

 

“很明显，你是。”Bucky靠在Steve的脖子上轻声道，一边把他嘟起的红唇贴在Steve的颈静脉上。

 

一声呻吟被憋在了Steve喉咙里，他知道这不对——Steve从来都没想过会跟一个完完全全的陌生人发生这种事——但是他脑子里能想到的就是他有多想让Bucky苍白赤裸的身体贴在自己的身下扭动，想要跟他四肢纠缠，要他的舌头，牙齿扫过自己身上每一寸。可是，这只不过是Bucky的工作，他是故意的，做出Steve想要的反应，然后……

 

“哇哦，哇哦，哇哦。”Steve这才缓上一口气，从他充满情欲的幻想里解脱出来。“好了，停下。没这个必要。我不是那种人。”

 

Steve从Bucky跟前退后一步，试图控制呼吸。他小心地看了看Bucky。“抱歉，没想针对你。我只是……我讨厌……你看起来像是需要休息一下，就这样。”

 

Bucky没被惹得不高兴，他甚至面露宠溺的表情。Bucky现在是真的相信Steve说的那句自己不是那种人。Bucky曾经被那么多人推来按去就是为了挣那几十块钱，有时候甚至是白干。Steve对一个试图打劫他的陌生人如此礼貌，关心。该死的，Steve甚至还给他饭吃。想到要走，Bucky都有些难过了。

 

Bucky笑起来，不过Steve能察觉到在他温柔的轻笑声中有一点点悲伤。

 

“我可休息不起。”Bucky嘀咕了一句。“谢谢你的吃的。我得走了，去赚钱，你懂的。”

 

“你就不能在这呆一晚上吗至少，就算休息休息？我有很多卧室。”Steve竭力劝道。“你看起来真的累坏了。我会补偿你，嗯，损失的薪酬。”

 

Bucky笑着朝大门走去。“我说过，”他打开门，喊道：“我不喜欢施舍。”

 

从那扇门走出去违背了Bucky的一切想法——他记不起上一次有人对他 _这么好_ 是什么时候了——大概是几年前Natasha在的时候吧——可她早就不在了，他一直都是一个人。寒冷，弥漫雨水的空气像砖头一样砸在他身上，昭示着他有多凄凉。哦，他真希望Steve只是个普通顾客——Steve是他见过的最漂亮的人；有礼，有魅力，还可爱地害羞。Bucky都不记得上一次他遇到尊重他的人是何时了。他做的这份工作，不受尊重太正常，但他不得不承认有人能好好的看着他让他感觉非常好。而且，说实在的，Bucky一向对金发男人着迷。

 

Steve几乎就那么任他走出大门了。尽管Bucky步履疲惫——充满自信，但是很疲惫——Steve想做的只不过是留他在这住一晚。Steve以前从来不知道自己会对一个人如此照顾。透过窗户，他看着被雨水浸得半透的Bucky进了一辆可疑兮兮的轿车时，实在忍不住跟了出去——只不过是以防万一——因为Steve想要确保那孩子安好。这绝对跟他脑子里的画面没关系，另一个人的双手在Bucky的腰上游走的画面让他抓狂；这只是个Steve刚见了一面的人而已。

 

Steve在提醒自己，他绝对不是跟踪狂。他只不过是想保证‘Bucky’平安无事。他没想横插一脚，也绝对没打算再见那个棕发小家伙一面。Steve喘了口气，这做起来有点难啊。

 

Steve跟着那辆深色轿车走了大概20个路口，直到那辆车停在一家黑乎乎的汽车旅馆跟前。就算他早想到这基本就是Bucky工作的地点，Steve的胃里还是翻了个个儿。他咬着嘴唇，看着一个40来岁的已婚男人几乎把Bucky拖出汽车，一边四下张望，好像觉得要是被人看见他跟Bucky在一块儿是件丢人的事。

 

Bucky看上去疲惫无力，不过已经习惯了这一切，他只是配合着；当他主顾的手懒洋洋地滑过他的屁股还捏上一把，并朝他耳朵里说些下流话的时候，Bucky都没有一点犹豫。

 

Steve不明白自己的手为什么握着方向盘，攥到指节发白，更不明白为什么自己会突然大步走过旅馆停车场朝Bucky站的地方跑去。

 

“嗨，你是哪根葱？”那个40上下的大叔叫道，醉醺醺的，挺生气。Steve试着不理那人找碴的话。

 

Bucky看着Steve把那男人从他身上推开，一脸震惊。

 

“咱俩有个约会。”Steve语气坚定地对Bucky说道。

 

Bucky一点儿没生气，尽管Steve觉得他应该生气，他的眼角瞥见Bucky露齿一笑。

 

“这TM是怎么回事？”那人骂道，但是Steve把Bucky拉走的时候他却没有任何行动。

 

Bucky绝对没想到会有这么个大逆转，不过要是说他心里没高兴那是在撒谎。首先，Steve给他这个不知哪儿冒出来的抢劫犯免费食物，还提出让他住一晚上。然后，他明显对自己有好感。这在Bucky身上从来没发生过，一想到有人不再把他当成一个物件对待，他冰冷的血管里像是被注入了一阵暖流。

 

但是，这也很奇怪，Steve对待他的方式也不像是想要干他，Bucky超级 _想让_ Steve干他；这是个残忍的位置对调。Bucky咬着嘴唇坐到Steve那辆闪瞎眼、引擎轰鸣的大奔副驾驶座上，光是想想Steve在他体内就让他的分身直抽搐。

 

“嗯，我可以认为你改主意了吗？”Bucky哼哼着，脸上还挂着狡黠的微笑。

 

Steve假装不去理会Bucky有多么难以置信地完美，他深色的头发凌乱地铺在脑袋上，雨水让几绺头发从前额耷下来，那双疲惫的灰眼睛盯着Steve就像他是这世界上唯一的人类。Steve肯定Bucky能对人产生那种影响——毕竟那是他的工作——喜欢他的这个样子让Steve觉得自己很软弱。

 

“我说了实话。”这是Steve能想出来的唯一答案。“我先要你了。”

 

听见Steve如此有独占欲，Bucky差不多呻吟出声，一边不得不加紧双腿，不让人看见裤子那里支起的小帐篷。

 

“好吧，你对一个出来卖的可真有占有欲，Stevie。”Bucky笑道。

 

Steve沉默着，攥着方向盘的手再一次用力到指节发白。 _Stevie_ 只是个开玩笑叫的小名，可Steve的脑子里全是他进入Bucky身体里时，后者呻吟着叫出这个名字的样子。他自己甚至都不知道这些可怕的下流想法从哪里冒出来的，但是现在正在变得越来越严重。

 

当Steve再一次把Bucky拉进房子里时，Steve终于回话了。“我只有在付你钱的情况下才能占有，是吧？”

 

有那么一瞬间，Bucky挑了挑眉毛，被Steve的话逗笑了。他能看出来Steve在跟心魔拼命反抗，可说实话，Bucky就想让他这样。

 

“我告诉过你，Stevie。”Bucky慢慢靠近他，低语：“你已经付过了。我欠你一次。”

 

“Bucky。”Steve喘着气，那人的名字第一次从他嘴里说出来。“我也告诉过你，你不非得这么做。让我照顾你就好。”

 

Bucky听见Steve嘴唇念出自己名字的声音，就让他更加下定决心。

 

“还有，难道我没说我不喜欢施舍吗？”Bucky用手在Steve的胸口上画圈。“来吧，Stevie。我很棒的，我保证。”他眨眨眼。

 

Steve的嘴唇因呼吸微张着，屋里的空气已经不够他用的了。想要抗拒Bucky很难；他简直是大自然的不可抗力。他想要Bucky，比他能想象的任何东西都要强烈，可他想做的只是照顾他。Steve开始意识到也许Bucky需要换一种方式被照顾——一种不怎么穿衣服的方式。

 

“我不能让你那么做。”Steve低声道，语调比他自己想的要温柔许多。“你该休息。”

 

Bucky笑了，透过他的睫毛看着这个比他高一点的金发男人。他喜欢善良的Steve，这让Bucky很想知道让那丰满的双唇吐出美妙的呻吟声得花多长时间。

 

“Stevie，如果我告诉你，”Bucky的手指顺着Steve的胸口一直滑到他的小腹。“我想让你做的就是把我扔到那个床垫上，然后告诉我我到底 _该得到_ 什么呢。”

 

Steve嘴里忍不住呻吟出声，然后他才发现自己正托着Bucky的后脑勺，让他别动，自己朝Bucky的嘴唇贴过去。

 

“哇哦，Stevie，”Bucky喘着气，一根手指摁在Steve张开的饥渴嘴唇上，“我不接吻。”

 

Bucky还在因为听见Steve的喘息呻吟声而脑袋发晕，那声音太美妙了，他发誓会不惜一切让Steve一直呻吟下去，真是太要命了。

 

Steve不解地看着Bucky，然后他脑子就不工作了，因为Bucky的手指开始解他的皮带。Steve裤子拉链拉开的声音是房间里能听见的唯一声音，Bucky火热的嘴巴吸在他脖子上，终于，Steve再也忍不住了。

 

“卧室，”Steve气喘吁吁。“马上。”

 

Steve能感觉到Bucky贴在自己喉咙上的嘴唇咧成一个坏笑，还调皮地咬了咬。Bucky牙齿嵌进颈间的感觉直接蹿到Steve的阴茎上，他后退着，直到双腿撞上床垫。整个过程里，Bucky的牙齿都没离开Steve的脖子，一直又舔又吸。

 

Bucky能感到舌尖上Steve温暖的肌肉，他 _想要_ ——他都想不起上一次他真的 _想要_ 是什么时候了；就现在而言这不是工作，看着Steve因为脖子上的亲吻就喘息呻吟让Bucky全身心地投入。他在Steve颈上嘬出一个吻痕，一边把后者推倒在床上，然后一下骑到他大腿上。

 

“嗯，艹。”Steve感觉到Bucky的双唇紧贴在自己脖颈上，他的裤子已经半褪到大腿上，分身硬的发疼，忍不住向上拱着去蹭Bucky。

 

“嗯……”Bucky满足地哼哼出声，Bucky勃起上的摩擦让他的分身完全硬起来，在他紧身牛仔裤里快要爆炸了；他觉得很疼，赶紧迅速扒掉裤子。

 

Steve几乎是把Bucky的上衣撕掉的，同时向上拱起跟深发的男人不断摩擦，纾解自己的欲望。每一次他俩的分身磨蹭在一起，Steve都会发出美妙的呻吟，抓紧Bucky的身侧，好像如果他要是不抓住Bucky，自己就会崩溃似的。

 

Bucky发誓，自己比Steve还要硬——Steve已经 _TM_ _的硬到不行了_ ——Bucky的老二滴着前液，他甚至还都没开始呢。他很久都没有像这个样子了，心里不禁琢磨着谁才是 _占便宜_ 的那个。

 

“艹，Stevie。”Bucky朝Steve耳朵里吹气，修长苍白的手指紧握着对方的金发。“你让我硬到不行了。”

 

Steve呻吟着，Bucky用嘴唇碾动他的耳廓，他不禁抓得更紧了。Bucky慢慢把Steve衬衣上的纽扣一颗一颗解开，强忍着才没把那些扣子一把都拽掉。糟糕的是那衬衣太紧，Steve健美的肌肉包在这件出自名师的白色织物里就要爆炸了。让Bucky能这么继续下去的动力就是Steve喘在他耳朵里颤抖享受的呼吸声，还有他跟Bucky摩擦在一起的分身。每次Steve的触碰都让Bucky眼冒金星，那感觉 _太_ _TM_ 爽了，以至于他自己也开始向下去蹭Steve的老二。

 

一把Steve的衬衣扒掉，Bucky的两只手就开始去摸身下那强健的肌肉，一边琢磨着自己怎么这么幸运，特别是在Steve像妓女一样呻吟的时候；每次Bucky的手摸上他，他都会发出那种声音。通常情况下，入室抢劫犯不会有这种好下场。

 

Bucky从Steve的大腿上往下滑去，终于从内裤里把那个搏动的分身解放出来；Bucky从来没见过如此美景。Bucky握住Steve的家伙，眼睛直勾勾地盯着他。Bucky慢吞吞地撸了几下，就能听见那人的抽气声，然后就看见Steve龟头像水管似的流出前液。

 

Steve一感到Bucky的嘴唇贴在他硬挺的阴茎上时，立刻呻吟出声，同时手紧攥住Bucky的头发。Bucky卷动舌头裹住他的龟头，只一下就把那些前液都舔光。单凭Bucky火热濡湿的舌头裹在阴茎上的感觉就让Steve几乎当场射出来。

 

Bucky坏笑了一下，看着Steve沉溺得无法自拔的样子，又调皮地给了分身一吻。

 

“Bucky……”Steve哼唧着，无比轻柔地抚弄着Bucky的头发，Bucky都不明白自己怎么会这么走运。Steve看着他的样子，好像他是整个宇宙唯一的存在，让他极度渴求把Steve的整根阴茎含进嘴里。

 

Bucky从Steve的阴囊处一点一点往上舔，直到分身顶端，舔掉渗出来的更多的前液，然后把Steve勃起的分身送进嘴里。他的嘴唇慢慢沿着那根往下滑，Steve的家伙 _太大了_ ——不过Bucky很在行，他喜欢看Steve狂乱的样子，他一直向下直到嘴抵到Steve的睾丸上，龟头捅进他喉咙里。

 

Steve看着自己的老二一点点送进Bucky完美的火热双唇里，发出动听的呻吟，强忍着冲动不一下子冲到底，不过他的大家伙也没剩多少留在外面了。

 

“ _哦上帝。_ ”Steve哼哼出声，而Bucky则是慢慢地吐出，然后又缓缓地含进去，如此往复。

 

Bucky含着Steve的家伙嗯嗯啊啊地叫，每次舌头碰到那些暴起的血管时都使劲裹住。老二捅进Bucky的喉咙，还有被舌头裹住的感觉，让Steve呻吟不止，他仰起头，弓着身体，把自己往那人嘴里送。Bucky跪在身前的样子简直太性感了——因为他现在只为Steve一人才这么干的，不为别人。

 

这样的每一分钟Bucky都爱，吞吐着Steve的阴茎，这正是他 _需要的_ ，他紧抓着Steve的大腿，含着那根东西脑袋上下运动。

 

Bucky嘬空双颊，因为欲望脸颊涨红瞳孔放大，Steve再也忍不住了，他在Bucky的嘴里一冲到底，逼得Bucky发出哽住的声音，但是Bucky还是喜欢这样的每一分钟。Bucky含着Steve的分身哼唧，高兴地看着欲望战胜了害羞守礼的Steve Rogers。

 

“艹，艹，Bucky，我想要你。上帝，我现在就想要你。”Steve脱口而出，呼吸沉重。“我想干你，Buck， _上帝_ ……”

 

Bucky简直太乐意效劳了，他把Steve硬挺的分身吐出来，发出啵的一声，从后者的双腿间饥渴地向上看去。Bucky自己也是硬的发疼，特别是听到从Steve那漂亮嘴唇里说出那样的下流话之后。他真希望自己能亲一下那嘴唇，哪怕就这一次。

 

Bucky站起身，从他的裤子口袋里摸出保险套，扔到床上。他走到Steve跟前，再一次骑在他大腿上，Steve的眼睛一直没有从这个棕发男人身上移开，他看Bucky的眼神里带着自己从未体会过的饥渴。

 

“好了，Stevie，”Bucky呢喃道，“把我干到眼冒金星，猛男。”

 

Steve贴在Bucky的锁骨上哼哼唧唧地说着什么，Bucky抓住Steve壮硕的二头肌稳住身体，然后把手伸到后面为了让Steve进来做准备。Bucky刚伸进一根手指，就觉得Steve握住了他的手腕。

 

“让我来。”Steve称得上是在恳求他。“我想感觉到你。”

 

Bucky连一个厚脸皮的回答都没说出口，他太惊讶了，竟然有人真的想做这么亲密的举动，而不是只想着艹他，所以他没出声，脸上挂着茫然脆弱的表情，与此同时Steve的手指进入了他。

 

Bucky急促地呼吸着，Steve的手指挤进他的窄穴里，像剪刀状大大分开，然后转动向上。Steve想要确保他不会伤到Bucky——他敢肯定Bucky已经受够了被人伤害。

 

“艹，”Bucky又急吸了口气，指甲陷进Steve的肩膀。“这感觉太TM…… _嗯啊_ ……”

 

Steve的手指短暂地在Bucky的前列腺处摁了一下，让他浑身打颤，那种快感直接窜到他的分身上。Bucky能感觉到从老二上冒出更多的前液，他也开始就着Steve的手指扭动身体纾解欲望。

 

Bucky的反应让Steve也呼吸急促起来，他弯起手指像刚才那样按了下去，只不过更用力了些，这样就可以再一次看见Bucky的反应。

 

“嗯……”Bucky脸埋在Steve的脖颈间呻吟，“干我，Stevie， _求你了_ ……”

 

这俩人都没有对这个可笑的事实反应过来，这个出来卖的在求着被艹，本来应该是反过来的啊——他们俩都太投入了，根本没想到这一点。

 

Bucky开了一个保险套，套在Steve的老二上，期间偶尔呻吟几下，因为后者在那边撸动他的分身。一把套子套好，Bucky就忙不迭地握住Steve的家伙放在自己身下，慢慢把龟头引进自己紧致的后穴里。

 

Bucky坐在Steve的老二上缓慢放低身体，这感觉让他们俩个都猛吸了一口气，Steve傲人的长度让Bucky愉悦地直哼哼；他被完全充满了，他爱身体里的每一寸。

 

“哦，艹。”Steve低吟着，一边抓着Bucky的屁股，向上挺动，刺入。

 

随着Steve第一下顶入，Bucky呜咽着坐在Steve的分身上浑身颤栗；他自己的分身硬的发疼，他觉得自己根本不需要碰那里就可以射了。

 

Steve躺回床上，不过手仍然牢牢抓着Bucky的屁股，然后Bucky开始就着他的老二自己动起来。

 

“你太TM棒了。”Steve感叹着，忍不住地随着Bucky每次坐下的动作向上挺入。“真紧……”他哼唧地说着因为Bucky动作快了起来，“嗯……还很烫。”

 

Bucky呜咽着用一只手支在Steve胸口，骑在他的老二上大动起来，又快又猛，爽得Steve的眼睛都翻过去了。

 

“很棒吧，Stevie？”Bucky哼哼道。“告诉我你想要什么？”

 

一开始，Steve都说不出话了，只是从他情欲酣然的双唇间突出一连串混乱的呻吟呜咽和喘息。最后，他双眼喷火，手指嵌进Bucky的肌肉里；而后者正坐在Steve的老二上上下猛动就像他得了多少酬劳似的——严格来说，确实如此。

 

“嗯啊，再用力，Buck。”Steve呻吟着，心里吃惊，他俩竟然已经给对方起了小名，其实他们才刚认识。“再TMD用力。”

 

Bucky遵命，随着每一次向下的动作，他有头发从前额耷拉下来，垂在脸上。Steve喜欢看Bucky自己动的时候迷失自我的样子，Bucky看起来那么漂亮，因为Steve给了他一辈子里最棒的一次性爱。Bucky自己也明白这点——他跟很多人干过——但他从来没这么投入过。

 

Steve情不自禁地气喘吁吁笑出声。“你跟人干的时候总这么漂亮？”他问。

 

“闭嘴。”Bucky上气不接下气地咕哝着，有点害羞，不过动作却丝毫没有减慢。他调笑地又补了一句：“只是为你，Rogers。”

 

“嗯……”他的回答让Steve猝不及防地呻吟出来。

 

他迎着Bucky的动作向上挺动，Bucky双唇微张，哼哼唧唧的；从Bucky裹着他的分身发抖的样子判断，他是碰到Bucky的前列腺了。

 

“呲……嗷……”Bucky呻吟着。“Stevie，我…… _艹_ ……”当Steve向上又一次撞到他前列腺上的时候，他已经无法思考了，只剩眼冒金星。

 

Steve闭了一下眼，引导Bucky顺着他的老二向下，双手掐着Bucky的屁股帮他动，力量大得跟Bucky自己的力量不相上下。房间里回荡的声音是那么诱人的罪恶——肌肤啪啪拍击的声音，呻吟和粗重的喘息声——没有任何东西能隔在他俩之间妨碍他们。

 

“我想要你为我高潮，Bucky。”Steve低吟道，一边用手握上Bucky的分身。“骑在我老二上射出来。”

 

Bucky非常惊讶自己竟然能让Steve说这种下流话——他以为自己能让他说一点点，可没想过能这么下流——这种刺激直接冲到他的阴茎。一等到Steve的手摸上他的分身，他就知道自己坚持不了多久了。

 

就好像觉得顶上前列腺还不够似的，Steve同时快速撸动Bucky的分身，那种速度Bucky想不射都不行。Bucky觉得自己的睾丸抽动，绝望难耐地咬着嘴唇。Steve能感到Bucky紧箍着自己的阴茎，前列腺也对Steve的刺激起着反应，把阴茎正好卡在他想要的地方。

 

“Stevie。哦上帝，我要…… _艹_ ，我……”

 

然后，Bucky就射了，一股股滚烫的精液从他的分身喷射出来，溅到Steve的肚子上，而Steve则一直撸动他的阴茎直到高潮过去，还用拇指磨蹭他的龟头，把最后一点精液逗弄出来。Bucky浑身战抖，双眼紧闭，呼吸粗重。

 

Steve开始呻吟起来，知道他自己也马上就要射了。“ _我也要射了艹_ ”是Steve掐着Bucky屁股说出来的唯一的话。

 

Bucky这时还忙着上下动着享受高潮的余韵，但他能感觉到Steve的阴茎在他体内搏动，所以他知道Steve也射了，他完美的嘴唇因为愉悦迷乱而微张着。

 

Steve从来不会在余韵里不做出点亲密举动，所以他情不自禁地一把搂住Bucky的后脖颈，强迫他低下头，倾尽所有地去吻他。破坏了Bucky‘不能接吻’的规矩他觉得很抱歉，可是从Bucky贴着他嘴唇哼唧的样子来看，Steve觉得后者一点也不介意。

 

起初，那只是个孤注一掷的吻，都抿着嘴，可是Bucky贴着自己的双唇让人觉得那么温暖柔软，Steve沦陷了。令人吃惊的是，虽然是Bucky自己的规矩，竟然是他先把舌头伸进了Steve没有闭紧的嘴唇里，还饥渴地哼哼。Bucky在Steve嘴里舔弄着，舌头卷着他的舌头，然后他意识到其实Steve想什么时候亲他就可以什么时候亲他。对于Steve来说，他太弱了，而且他自己都不屑去否认这一点。

 

整个最后的余韵里，他俩就像这样亲密无间地接吻，直到Bucky耸动的动作慢下来。最后，屋里只剩下粗喘和咂嘴以及舌头舔弄的声音。

 

Bucky动了一下，好让Steve的分身慢慢从他体内滑脱出来，他俩都因为这最后的摩擦呻吟出声。不过Bucky待在Steve身上没挪窝，看起来像是无法把他的嘴唇从Steve的嘴上撕下来。不许接吻的规矩到此为止；Bucky怎么亲都亲不够。

 

Bucky感觉到Steve的手指往上移，缠住他深色的发丝，把他的脑袋定在那里动不了，这时候Bucky终于把他的嘴唇挪开，眼里的神情像是被逗乐了。

 

“我觉得我说过不许亲嘴吧。”Bucky调笑道，声音温柔。

 

“抱歉，”Steve轻笑，不过他听起来一点没有对不起的意思。“你看起来像是想要来点儿亲亲。”

 

“嗯嗯，”Bucky一点没反驳地同意，又去舔Steve的嘴，对这个回答表示满意。

 

他们就那样待着，像过了一辈子那么久，直到Steve停嘴，眼里透着哀伤。

 

“我猜要是我说请你留下，太傻了吧。”Steve嘟囔着，一边用手指抚弄Bucky的头发。

 

Bucky的心都碎了，他很清楚Steve有多喜欢他。把Steve搞到这步田地让他很内疚，就算Steve一直都知道他是干什么的。而Bucky自己心里也有那种喜爱和依恋；一想到自己要回去继续以前那种天天要干的工作，他突然害怕起来，那些人都不是 _Stevie_ 。

 

“是很傻。”Bucky含糊地应道，不确定自己该怎么回复Steve刚才那句话。

 

Steve叹了口气，咬着嘴唇。“那，我欠你多少钱？”

 

听见Steve这么快就以为Bucky就是在把他当成生意主顾，让Bucky很不自在。不过马上，他的嘴咧成一个微笑，在Steve太阳穴上印下一吻。他实在没法再忽略Steve的狗狗眼神了。

 

“不知道啊，废柴。也许是明天的早饭？我不喜欢在9点之前醒。还有，我喜欢跟人一起洗澡。我还超爱红玫瑰。”Bucky眨么眨么眼。

 

Steve震惊地微张着嘴，随即俊脸上浮现出一个灿烂的微笑。一阵戏谑的笑声过后，Steve欣喜地说：“没问题，小混蛋。”

 

 

FIN


End file.
